1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-attached mail transiting apparatus, an image-attached mail transiting method, and an image-attached mail transiting program, which perform predetermined processing for an attached image of an image-attached mail, which is transmitted from a communication device with a camera, according to the performance of the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, improvement in performance of the cellular phone itself and improvement in the cellular phone service make it possible not only to transmit/receive the sound as the original function of the phone but also to transmit/receive E-mail and the image. Until now, the image that is transmitted/received by the cellular phone is the image picked up by the digital camera, or the like. In recent years, since the camera such as the mobile camera, the CCD camera, or the like is installed into the cellular phone, the service of transmitting the image picked up by such a camera to another cellular phone, or the like is provided.
However, since reduction in size and weight is required for the cellular phone, the camera that can be installed into the cellular phone is limited to the miniature camera. In this case, since such miniature camera is inferior in picture quality to the normal digital camera, it is desired that the picked-up image should be processed in some way. In particular, these miniature cameras are different in the performance such as sharpness, focusing function, etc. according to the type of the camera. Therefore, it is desirable that the picked-up image is should be processed in every type of the miniature camera.